symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dulce Van Rompay
Dulce Van Rompay is a main protagonist in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear XZ ''and the user of the Gan Jiang relic. Her theme color is black. Etymology '''Dulce '''is a name of Latin origin meaning "candy" or sweet" '''Van Rompay '''is a Dutch surname. History Dulce was born in Sweden, but since her mother had a job at the very prestigious Namae Company, they moved often, eventually moving to Japan when Dulce was 13. When Dulce was 14, her mother's boss requested that she bring in her daughter, as they wanted to test out a "project" that would help change the world. Dulce's mother, excited that her daughter could help make a difference, brought her in, but was horrified when she realized that the "project" they were speaking of was equipping Dulce with the Gan Jiang relic, the most powerful relic alongside Mo Ye. The strain of wielding the relic, even with LiNKER, turned Dulce's hair white and her eyes a bright green. After the experiments were done and it was proven somebody could wield the two relics and live, Dulce was released, but due to the torture and pain of the experiments, Dulce had grown more quiet and withdrawn. One year later, Dulce was taken back to the labs to be given back the Gan Jiang relic, and was introduced to Tatiana Varela, a 13 year old girl who was equipped with the Mo Ye relic, and had lilac hair and green eyes as a result of the experiments conducted on her to equip Mo Ye. The scientists at Namae Company explained that Dulce and Tatiana were to fight the "evil people" from S.O.N.G who wanted to take all of the relics to revive the evil god Hypnos, who wanted to let gods rule over the humans. Dulce didn't believe them, but decided to go along with it but betray them at a later date. On the day of Tsubasa and Maria's concert, Dulce and Tatiana are ordered to crash the concert in order to steal Ame no Habakiri and Airgetlam while the company uses the distraction to steal the Ruyi relic from S.O.N.G labs. While fighting Tsubasa and Maria, Dulce intentionally holds back so she won't have to retrieve the relics, as she knows that Tatiana isn't very powerful either. After the company retrieves Ruyi, they order Dulce and Tatiana to retreat. Appearance Dulce's school uniform consists of a white button down shirt, black skirt, black tights, back Mary Janes, and a black tie. Her casual outfit is a plain black dress with white tights and black boots. Personality Dulce is quiet, preferring to listen rather than speak, though she rarely needs to regardless since Tatiana often talks for her. She despises the Namae Company for the pain they caused her and Tatiana, so she secretly tries not to comply with their orders so she can betray them out of spite. Relationships Tatiana Varela: Dulce sees Tatiana as her only reason for complying with the Namae Company's orders, since she thinks that Tatiana's innocence ought to be protected. Attacks and Abilities Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Custom Character Category:Symphogear Users Category:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist